Anyone Can Love
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Is that really true? Can anyone love? Well, I think it is, so read on if you wanna.


**I was uber bored when I wrote this, so please dont hate. I tend to do this when I'm really bored. And with that said, I hope you like it.**

...

Loki walked down the streets of Detroit with Allison. She didn't like this city and neither did he. No one could be trusted. Not at all. Two boys jumped over a fence and stopped to stare at them. Allison backed away from them a little and she brushed up against Loki. Loki grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze. She looked over at him. He was glaring back at the boys and she heard them run off. He looked back down at her as they continued to walk.

"Ignore them, just some stupid teenage boys," he comforted her. Allison nodded and leaned into him a bit as they continued to walk. They came to her house and Allison unlocked it. She looked back at Loki and gave him a smile.

"Thank you," she said. Loki gave a smile back. This wasn't the normal smile he gave. It wasn't one of plotting, or of hate, or of hidden sadness. This was a genuine smile, and Allison wasn't expecting it.

"No, thank you," he said with a slight bow in her direction. Allison opened the door a crack, put her keys in her pocket, and gave him a confused look.

"For what?" she questioned him. Loki walked up to steps towards her and looked her in the eye. He looked sad, but yet also very happy. Allison wanted to ask him if something was wrong, but she didn't. Better he answered her first question before hand.

"For well, everything," he told her. "I was cold and alone and you helped me, I had no one that gave a shit and you listened, you took me in when I had nothing and no one, and I have you to thank for my mental change." Allison smiled. She stepped down towards him and put a hand on his cheek to find that he had a few tears covering it.

"Why are you sad?" she asked him. He put a hand over hers and took a deep breath before looking back at her. She gave him a worried look.

"Because I have to leave now," he answered. Allison swallowed, hard.

"W-Why?" she asked as she rubbed her thumb up against his cheek.

"Because I have to face judgement for what I did," he explained. He took her hand away from his cheek and held both of her hands in-between his own.

"I understand," Allison managed without her voice cracking. But that didn't help the fact that tears streamed down her face. Loki took one of his hands and placed it on her cheek. "No, please, dont cry for me," he told her. Allison looked at him. "In fact, never cry at all. I dont like it when you cry." Allison managed a slight chuckle. One of her hands covered his and the other held the one near it tightly.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked, her voice cracking a bit.

"I dont know, but I hope so," he answered. Allison sighed. "You should get inside, it's getting cold. And I need to let Mrs. Younce know that I'm leaving tomorrow morning." Loki took his hand away from her cheek. Allison nodded and reluctantly slid her hand out of his. She walked over to the door and opened it. She turned to him.

"Loki," she said softly. Loki stopped turning around and looked at her. Allison took a deep breath. "I love you, I really do, and I'll wait for you. Even if it's until the day I die, I'll wait for you." She looked away from him. That look he gave her, that look he always gave her. She could never tell if it was one of love, or one of surprise. It could be either at this point. Although she hoped for the former. When she looked back she found Loki right in front of her, looking down at her, and Allison looked right back into his green eye, oh those wonderful green eyes.

"I love you too," he said softly. Running a hand gently through her hair. Allison closed her eyes a bit and savored his touch. "And I promise that I'll try to come back, I will." Allison nodded in understanding. But before she could say that'd she'd be waiting, Loki's lips touched hers. Allison wasn't quite sure how long it lasted. A few seconds? Minutes? Hours? All she did know was that when he pulled back and she opened her eyes, he was gone.

"I'll be waiting," she whispered to the air before going inside and shutting the door. She leaned up against it and thought a short moment. She really did want him to come back. And if he didn't, well, she'd just have to live with that. But she'd wait…

…

She'd wait entire lifetimes for him...

...

**Well, that went better then expected. Must do Loki stuff more often. Although I've already done two one-shots... DONT JUDGE ME!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
